ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kid Sonic
Welcome Pictue Problem Hey we are glad to have you here, but please Do Not upload that Julius picture again. One, it has poor quality, and two it is unused. Thank You. 17:37, May 30, 2012 (UTC) *Well what would you consider as good quality? And BTW, the picture is being used now in the gallery. And as for quality, I have seen worse on this site before. --Kid Sonic 19:47, May 30, 2012 (UTC) I consider all of the photos uploaded by me High quality. And I already told you not to place pictures on Character pages until they are already fallowing this wiki's layout. Do it again and i'll be forced to block you. And leave you messages on my talk page. 20:19, May 30, 2012 (UTC) *Well you don't have to be so strict and go as far as to threaten to BLOCK people. I was only trying to help. Since you care so much quality in images, the least you can do is warn people before deleting their images for starters, and two, upload "better quality" images of the one's that I upload (because they ARE important images.....well the childhood versions of characters), and why should they perish? Why? And how is anyone supposed to anything done around here with all of these restrictions. It's not like you're going to get a death threat from TokyoPop if something is out of bounds. I know. I own a few wikis myself, and the have the same situations that you would consider "an issue", but I don't up and delete images (that are official, and not smut, third-party, or fanart) and threaten to block people, I try to be fair and flexible, and make good use of what it useable, out of karma and the hope of keeping the assistance that I am lucky to receive. I can't get it all done by myself, and I definitely can get things done if I scare people with tense regulations and threats (only the spammers). But since you're so key with rules, why don't you start your own independant wiki (like The Infosphere or Bulbapedia)? --Kid Sonic 01:07, May 31, 2012 (UTC) First, I did not threaten to block you. Secondly, do you see all the warnings at the bottom. That is the best way to let somebody know that it will be deleted if the things that are listed there are not added. I did say I will block you If you don't listen, hey that sounds like a warning to me. Quality in pictures are required to have a wonderful wiki. I never said I din't want the young version of the characters, you were the one who said that just a second ago. And I do upload higher-quality to replace the old ones. However, how can I do that if the person who uploaded that picture did not provide any information? And yes, every wiki has its own rules. If you don't enforce those rules, the whole wiki will fall. And who knows, TokyoPop might give us a death threat. Not in words but in action. We add the FUR so that pictures are Licence and have the proper information. All of our pictures will be consider insecure copyright if not provided with the FUR and Licensing. Unlike you, I do delete images and block whoever needs to be blocked. I give the person a big amount of time to place the FUR and Licensing on their photos. And I am fair with the users who follow the rules. You are the only one that has been complaining. And, apparently, you din't understand the first part of my primary message, it says: "Hey we are glad to have you here" I really though that you will be a great contributor and join some of our projects and help out. But then you wrote this whole fucked up message about shit that really is irrelevant. And that last part of you message "But since you're so key with rules, why don't you start your own independant wiki (like The Infosphere or Bulbapedia)" was really unnecessary. I din't go as far as to tell you to leave this wiki and never come back and create your own idiosyncratic shitty wiki. I will give you a few days for you to place the FUR and Licensing on your pictures! is was that fair enough, I hope it was. You can check which pictures will be deleted here & here. O And one last thing, I don't care how many wikis you own. It doesn't concern me. I don't give a fuck on how you run your wiki nor do I care if you have different rules. Like I said before, you are the only user who does not follow this wiki's rules. 13:05, May 31, 2012 (UTC) *Now you just being a real jerk. Come'on, swearing? Not once have I'' even swore at you. Show some professionalism. And as for FUR licensing or whatever, you make at all sound easy. All I know is I find whatever images I can get, where in this case, from YouTube videos (and the episodes on that site are usually in good quality). And besides, I not even THAT big a fan of Rave Master (let alone Fairy Tail). I just watch the available English dub (many episodes that I missed/haven't seen at all) that was shown in the U.S., but was cancelled due to it's poor one-shot run on Toonami. While watch these episodes in syndication, I saw some nice images and though it would nice to contribute by giving these screen captures a home (especially since my flash drive is gone now). But then I find a message in my e-mail, saying that "Julius in pain.PNG has been deleted". Next I find a pm telling me that a message has been posted in my user pages, and the rest is history. Oh, and there's NOT A THING irrelevant about what I said. If you're kind enough to replace images, than replace them already, instead of dishing out all of this heat. And again, you don't have to be so nasty. All I've ever done was defend my rights and offer suggestions. --Kid Sonic 16:37, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I don't recall ''swearing. And placing an FUR and Licencing on a picture is very easy. Every user(That I know of), including myself, knows how to do this. The ones that don't know, ask me nicely. I'm not a bad person, but I try to keep this wiki organized. That Iulis picture really isn't necessary. And, you call what you wrote to me relevant? Well I don't see it. Professionalism you say, don't we need to maintain the order for that. And to keeps things in-order what do you need, Rules. I don't mind starting from zero with you. Like I said before, we are glad to have you here. I don't hold grudges nor do i have time for that. I appreciate that you like to suggest. If I left you a message, and not just blocked you, that means that I was interested in your ideas. I only block people that repeatedly keep on breaking the rules. I wouldn't mind replacing your pictures, but how would I know from what Episode you took that picture. The only pictures i delete, and not replace, are pictures that are not used. Is your choice to keep arguing with me or to give up right now Lol continue this bullshit. (Excuse my language, but don't take it personally). 17:44, May 31, 2012 (UTC) *I'll just ask you this: Do you have any friends, or is this your life in a nutshell? --Kid Sonic 22:11, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I do have many friends. And is this suppose to be some sort of an insult? 22:22, May 31, 2012 (UTC)